


the cloak does not want to be the wingman for doctor.

by MichelleW



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, wingman cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Summary: English is not my native language and I'm sorry for my grammatical problems.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	the cloak does not want to be the wingman for doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I'm sorry for my grammatical problems.

01  
The cloak moved silently, no one noticed him.

But Stephen saw it. He saw the cloak float carefully behind Tony, who tripped as he walked towards them.

He did not know why the cloak is always keen to challenge Tony's balance, in other word he was keen to let Tony fall flat. This had happened many times, and it was time for him to talk to the cloak.

Now, just think about the point from which it would be better to get Tony out of injury.

But...... Surprisingly, Tony didn't fall in Stephen's direction. Stephen watched as Tony fell to Wong in front of him.

Wong, who was sitting on the couch listening to music, was startled, and Tony was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..." Tony said to Wong when he stood up.

Stephen immediately retracted his outstretched hand before others noticed it.

He's definitely going to talk to the cloak, wait till... Cloak is not too angry to talk to him.

02  
Tony gushed about his war plans, completely immersed in his own world, completely unaware of how close they were.

And Stephen, I don't know what Tony is talking about. Because their distance has been decreasing, reduced to a range that is difficult to distract from. Once Stephen notices their distance problems, it's harder for him to get his attention back to the plan. This vicious cycle is entirely Tony's fault.

Close to you, Stephen noticed that Tony's eyes looked a lot lighter in the sun, reminding him of the warm color of the sun at sunset.

"Are you still listening to my plan?" Tony's questioning sent Stephen back.

"It's a good plan." Stephen, with an abnormal heart rate, answered without expression.

Tony responded with a suspicious look.

It was then that Stephen saw the cloak that appeared behind Tony.

Whenever the two of them were closer, the cloak would appear and quickly wrap them together. Faced with the cloak's prank, Stephen couldn't help sighing. When did the cloak have a bad habit of being a keen prank?

But what was expected didn't happen. Tony walked away, and the cloak didn't interfere as usual. He didn't even have any movement, staying in place.

Very good, it seems that the cloak finally stopped this prank, finally understand this embarrassing behavior no one likes. There's no reason why he'll like someone else to get close. He didn't like Tony being close, he didn't like it at all. Stephen kept comforting himself.

03  
The cloak was missing.

Stephen was going to get his cloak back. The cloak would certainly come back on its own, but what if something happened? Who could forecastabout the future?

The cloak had been missing before. He went to visit Tony, every time.

Before looking for Tony, Stephen carefully combs his hair in front of the mirror to make sure they stay where he wants. It's important to be at your best. Of course, this is not for personal purposes to make himself look more attractive, it is to maintain the image of good wizards. There are always people who do something to raise the image of the mage.

Through the portal, Stephen came to the door of Tony's studio.

When Dummy noticed Stephen in the studio, he immediately opened the door with a robotic arm. He waved his robotic arm to welcome.

And Tony, completely addicted to his welding work.

Stephen stood patiently waiting.

By the time Tony put down the tin bar to pick up the coffee on the side, Stephen opened his mouth.

"I think I know the main reason why health insurance is going up."

"You know the other main reason is that Doc, there are people who use magic to suddenly scare people."

"Dummy helped me open the door, there's no magic." Dummy heard Stephen mention his name and immediately approached Stephen and stalked him.

"There is no magic." Stephen added again.

Tony ignored the excited little robot. "I guess you're not here to raid my habits."

Stephen told Tony that his cloak was missing again, and that he had come to take it with him.

"If he were there, Friday would know and tell me." And until now she hasn't informed me, so your cloak isn't here. If it's an emergency, you'd better look elsewhere. "There was concern on Tony's face.

"I'm not really in a hurry, I'm fine this afternoon..."

"Hey, your cloak is here, don't worry." Wong's voice suddenly interrupted Stephen. "You're not there I guess you're going to look for a cloak."

Wong stood in front of them, and the portal behind him glowed with gold. What the hell is he doing here? Pick this time? Does he have nothing else to do?

"Now that you say you're fine in the afternoon, " Wong continued, "I just have a magic trick to discuss with you, let's go." "

"Stephen?" Wong urged.

Stephen sighed and opened the portal after saying goodbye to Tony.

04  
"I apologize to you, I'm wrong." Stephen said in his most sincere tone.

The cloak turned with his back to him.

"I shouldn't deny your importance, you are so important in every way , and for me you are my most loyal friend and most effective assistant."

The cloak moved, still didn't turn around.

"Well, I admit, I'm not sure about Tony... I like him, I like him very much, I should not deny, should not deny in front of you. You are right. "

The cloak turned to face him, but did not approach.

"I'll consider asking him out, not talking about work, not looking for other excuses. Can you stop getting angry? I am very grateful for your help. "

"I'll definitely contact him by tomorrow, ask him out and tell him my feelings about him." Stephen added.

After being assured, the cloak approached Stephen and sat beside him to show reconciliation.

END


End file.
